Juste un mot
by Les Aviatrices
Summary: .o.by Milikiki.o. Harry ne parle plus depuis la bataille finale, il est comme muet. Qui lui redonnera l'envie de s'exprimer?


Hermione empila soigneusement ses dossiers et jeta un œil à sa montre

Hermione empila soigneusement ses dossiers et jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était à peine 20h, elle ne serait pas en retard. Elle rangea un peu son bureau et prit son sac avec elle en s'en allant. D'un pas rapide, elle s'engagea dans les couloirs sombres du ministère. La plupart des personnes travaillant dans son service étaient déjà rentrées, et c'était à son tour maintenant de retrouver le calme et la sérénité d'un foyer.

-Granger ! Hé Granger !

La voix résonnait dans les couloirs, Hermione pressa le pas en la reconnaissant.

-Je sais que tu m'as entendue, Granger !

Draco la rattrapa sans mal et lui barra le chemin, la forçant à s'arrêter.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Malfoy ?

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit un dossier qu'il avait dans les mains et dit :

-Kingsley m'a dit de te donner ça à étudier.

Hermione poussa un long soupir et prit le dossier :

-Très bien, c'est à rendre pour quand ?

- Demain matin, première heure.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione. Mais pourquoi me le donne-t-il si tard ?

Draco se gratta l'arrière de la tête et évita de croiser son regard. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Je parie qu'il ta l'a donné pour moi il y a, je ne sais pas moi, une semaine !

-Non, tu te trompes, rétorqua Draco.

Hermione lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Ne me mens pas Malfoy, je déteste ça.

-Je te dis la vérité, s'énerva Draco en se massant l'épaule. Pour tout te dire, il me l'a donné il y a deux semaines !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

-Malfoy je vais te tuer, je te jure que je vais te tuer. Et shit !

-Ne sois pas vulgaire, veux-tu !

Frigorifié. Voilà ce qu'il fut lorsqu'il eut croisé le regard d'Hermione.

-Je sens que je vais devoir passer la nuit à travailler, soupira cette dernière.

Draco se racla la gorge.

-Ouais, heu…je suis…hum…désolé.

-Non tu l'es pas.

-Ouais, t'as raison.

Il rit de son propre mensonge et s'arrêta en voyant qu'Hermione le fixait.

-Heu Granger…ça va ?

Hermione sourit et dit :

-Oui oui, je vais très bien. Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, Malfoy.

-A vrai dire, ce soir je peux pas vraiment, j'avais prévu…

-C'était pas une question, le coupa sèchement Hermione.

Draco la ferma immédiatement.

-Alors, dit Hermione, tu vas passer chez un traiteur chinois, acheter deux plats de nouilles aux crevettes et les apporter chez moi en expliquant à Harry pourquoi je ne suis pas là ce soir.

Draco haussa son parfait petit sourcil droit et dit :

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ?

Draco l'observa et répondit :

-Pas vraiment, non. En fait t'as l'air fatiguée et aigrie. Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas fait sautée ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

-Par pitié, Malfoy, ferme-la et fait ce que je t'ai demandé.

-Très bien, très bien je vais le faire. Mais c'est uniquement parce que tu ne vas pas me dénoncer auprès de Kingsley pour le dossier en retard !

Hermione sourit et dit :

-Moi, je pense que tu le fais pour une autre raison.

-Vraiment, et laquelle ?

-Tu es devenu…gentil.

-Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne pas dire de grossièretés !

Hermione tourna les talons et entra dans son bureau en éclatant de rire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Appartement 17. C'était bien là. Draco se trouvait devant la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione. Elle habitait dans le même quartier sorcier que lui…à la différence que lui vivait dans une villa.

Il toqua trois coups à la porte. Rien. Hermione lui avait pourtant dit que Harry serait là. Il réitéra son geste et comme il obtint le même résultat, tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement et Draco demanda d'une voix forte :

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent et Harry apparut dans le champ de vision de Draco. Ce dernier se figea en reconnaissant son vieil ennemi. Ses cheveux noirs étaient soigneusement coupés mais restaient tout de même indisciplinés. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, ce qui lui donnait un regard extrêmement attrayant et beau. Ses yeux verts transperçaient. Il portait un t-shirt noir qui moulait parfaitement son torse et son pantalon vert à carreaux tombait lâchement sur ses hanches. Draco resta un moment interdit devant le changement, puis se ressaisissant, il secoua la tête et dit :

-Granger m'a demandé de t'apporter ça.

Il leva devant lui le sachet qu'il tenait en main et le tendit à Harry. Celui-ci le saisit sans rien dire, mais en continuant de fixer Draco, qui se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Il frotta les mains sur son manteau et se racla la gorge :

-Heu…Granger ne peut pas revenir tôt ce soir, elle a un dossier à étudier.

Harry acquiesça, toujours sans détourner le regard. Draco ne se sentait pas bien, le regard insistant de Harry le gênait. Il baissa les yeux au sol et dit :

-Alors, comme ça, vous vivez dans le même appartement. Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?

Harry eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. Puis de la main, il fit signe à Draco de le suivre. Celui-ci s'exécuta et entra dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement. Harry déposa le sachet de nourriture sur une table dressée pour deux personnes. Le malaise de Draco s'accrût encore.

-Je ne savais pas que tu devais dîner avec elle, en fait c'est de ma faute si elle ne peut pas être là ce soir. Je suis désolé.

Harry, qui s'était affairé dans le réfrigérateur, se tourna vers lui et le transperça du regard. Draco soupira.

-D'accord d'accord, je ne suis pas vraiment désolé. Mais j'aurais très bien pu l'être. En tout cas, excuse-moi de devoir t'obliger à passer la soirée, seul.

Harry haussa les épaules et sortit deux Whisky Pur feu d'un placard. Il en tendit une à Draco et ouvrit la sienne. Ensuite, il s'assit à la table et fit signe à Draco de faire de même. Ce dernier prit place en face de Harry, ils se regardèrent alors longuement.

-Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus. En fait, on ne s'est croisés que très peu de fois après la grande bataille, dit Draco.

Harry opina du chef, et but une gorgée de son whisky. Draco continua :

-Il y a beaucoup de gens au ministère qui disent que t'as perdu la boule. Enfin, je veux dire, que t'es plus très bien quoi, que t'en garde des séquelles. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Après tout, tu es celui qui a vu le plus d'horreur. Ils devraient plutôt te remercier tous les jours, au lieu de colporter des imbécillités sur toi.

Draco baissa les yeux et eut un petit rictus.

-Bande d'idiots. A croire qu'ils ne connaissent ni la gratitude, ni le pardon. Au ministère, Kingsley et Granger sont les seuls à m'adresser la parole. Tous les autres pensent que je n'ai pas assez purgé à Azkaban pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu faire. Mais on a tous droit à une seconde chance, non ? Je ne veux plus jamais retourner là-bas, c'est trop horrible. Et même si je n'y suis pas, vivre chaque jour est un enfer. Le remords me ronge, la culpabilité me consume. Il y a même des jours où je ne souhaiterais pas être là, ou je préférerais être mort, comme les autres.

Draco entendit le bruit de la chaise de Harry qui raclait le sol, il leva alors les yeux. Harry s'était affairé à déballer la nourriture du sachet posé sur la table. Draco se sentit soudain très gêné. Il avait déballé sa vie, sans retenue, et ennuyait sûrement Harry. Il se leva précipitamment et balbutia :

-Je suis désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte…euh…je vais y aller.

Harry fut secoué d'un rire silencieux et fit signe à Draco de le suivre. Il sortit alors de la cuisine en emportant les deux plats avec lui. Draco ne savait pas où se mettre, ni quoi faire, alors il le suivit comme il le lui avait demandé. Harry le mena au salon. Il s'assit dans le divan en face duquel se trouvait une espèce de grosse boite. Harry regarda Draco et tapota le coussin à côté de lui. Draco prit place à cet endroit et se détendit un peu. Harry posa un des deux plats sur ses genoux et attrapa une petite planche en plastique à la forme bizarre. Draco comprit alors qu'il l'invitait à rester avec lui. Il se sentit léger, ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas passé une soirée avec quelqu'un. Blaise, son meilleur et seul ami, était souvent en déplacement à cause de son travail, et il n'avait pas eu de petite amie depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Les jeunes sorcières n'aimaient pas vraiment les anciens mangemorts. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit étrange. Il leva les yeux et vit que des personnes bougeaient à l'intérieur de la grosse boite en face de lui.

-Par Salazar, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? murmura-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait en souriant. Il comprit alors.

-C'est un truc moldu, n'est ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête toujours en souriant.

Draco découvrit ce soir là que les moldus n'étaient pas aussi stupides qu'il ne le pensait. Ils avaient eu l'idée d'enregistrer par un stratagème ingénieux la vie et l'histoire d'un million de personnes, et ce dans toutes les langues et à n'importe quelle époque. Draco était fasciné, aussi envisagea-t-il d'acheter une boite comme celle-là pour savoir si Summer partirait en vacances avec Zach, ou si elle s'avouerait enfin qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de Seth. Ou encore qui de Ethan ou Brian Justin choisirait-il. Il était aussi triste de savoir que c'était perdu d'avance, pour les frères Elric car il savait que Nicolas Flamel avait détruit la pierre philosophale.

Après avoir ingurgité une quantité incroyable de nouilles, Harry et lui restèrent longtemps à regarder cette boite. Si longtemps qu'il ne sut pas à quel moment il s'endormait. Lorsqu'il refit surface, la boite continuait de raconter toutes ces histoires et Harry s'était aussi endormi. Draco avait l'esprit encore endormi, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Harry était blotti contre son torse et qu'il avait le bras autour de sa taille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon, il était quatre heures du matin. Granger était-elle déjà rentrée ? Sûrement pas, elle l'aurait réveillé. Lentement, il dégagea son bras et désinstalla Harry. Il le posa doucement contre le dossier du divan, se leva et soupira. Harry bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Draco le regarda un instant. Son regard glissa de ses yeux fermés à ses lèvres, sur lesquelles il s'attarda. Il poussa un grognement, puis, sans un autre regard, s'en alla.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Kingsley. Il était occupé à vérifier des dossiers et ne prit pas la peine de lever le regard pour voir qui s'était introduit dans son bureau de la sorte. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui se le permettait et quand elle le faisait, c'est quelle n'était pas de bonne humeur. Un dossier atterrit sur son bureau.

-Voilà votre putain de dossier, cracha Hermione.

Kingsley la regarda alors. Elle avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux qui étaient gorgés de sang.

-J'en connais une qui a mal dormi, remarqua le ministre de la magie.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face et grogna :

-Impossible, je n'ai pas dormi.

-Oh je vois, Malfoy avait oublié de vous les donner, c'est ça ?

Hermione hocha la tête en baillant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et poussa un long soupir. Kingsley le remarqua et sourit :

-C'est aujourd'hui que Mr Weasley revient. A quelle heure doit-il arriver ?

-16h, répondit Hermione. Et le temps me paraît passer trop lentement. Et comme il est toujours en retard dans ce qu'il fait, je vais poireauter encore longtemps.

-Je suis sûr qu'il se hâtera aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Eh bien, dit Kingsley, c'est un Weasley grand, fort, en bonne santé qui n'a pas vu sa fiancée depuis quatre mois. A mon avis, il fera aussi vite qu'il pourra pour suivre le petit programme que vous avez préparé pour vous deux. Le restaurant, les dessous affriolants.

Hermione se redressa et fixa Kingsley en levant un sourcil. Le ministre sourit de plus belle et dit :

-Je vous ai entendu discuter avec Aly, l'autre jour.

Hermione lui jeta un regard réprobateur puis dit d'un air songeur :

-Mmh, vous avez sûrement raison. Il n'y a que le sexe et la nourriture qui pourrait faire Ron courir un marathon.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

-Oh c'est lamentable, dit Hermione entre deux éclats. Je ne devrais parler de ça avec mon patron.

-Oh allons, Miss Granger, nos sommes plus qu'un patron et son employé. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Nous sommes pratiquement de la même famille.

-Eh bien, je suis flattée que vous le voyiez comme ça. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

Kingsley se leva et dit :

-Je vous accompagne.

Il passa devant elle et lui tint galamment la porte. Hermione sortit et vit Aly, la secrétaire de Kingsley, assise à son standard.

-Bonjour Aly, dit-elle. Je ne t'ai pas vu en venant.

-Normal, sourit Aly, je viens tout juste d'arriver.

Kingsley prit un air sévère.

-Tu aurais du commencer il y a une heure déjà.

-Je sais, répondit Aly.

Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et en ressortit un flacon de vernis à ongles rose bonbon. Soupirant de contentement, elle commença à l'étaler sur ses ongles. Kingsley mit ses poings sur ses hanches et dit :

-Mais pourquoi est ce que je t'ai engagé ?

-Je suis ta nièce.

Hermione rit en voyant Kingsley faire la grimace, puis en leur souhaitant une bonne journée, s'en alla.

Elle parcourut les longs couloirs du ministère, saluant au passage Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas. En passant devant le bureau de Malfoy, elle jeta un œil par la porte entrouverte. Il était debout devant sa cheminée et semblait entretenir une conversation active avec quelqu'un. Hermione poussa la porte et entra. La curiosité avait toujours été son plus grand défaut, et ça, elle le devait à Harry. Malfoy jeta un regard vers elle et retourna à la cheminée.

-Et à quelle heure tu arrives ? demanda-t-il.

-Normalement à 16h, répondit la voix. Je prends le portauloin qui part de Bulgarie.

Bulgarie ? Cette personne prendrait le même portauloin que Ron. N'y tenant plus, Hermione s'avança et regarda à l'intérieur de la cheminée :

-Oh Zabinni ! Tu n'es pas en Angleterre ?

Blaise sourit :

-Bonjour Granger. En effet, ça fait deux mois que je suis en Pennsylvanie et ce soir, c'est mon grand retour.

-Que fais-tu si loin ?

-Il a eu un problème avec les vampires de la région, ils ont envahi un territoire qui appartenait aux harpies.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux :

-Vraiment ?

-Si, je t'assure, répondit Blaise. Alors mon équipe et moi, on a été envoyé là-bas, histoire de calmer le jeu. Mais tu aurais vu ça, c'était de la folie ! Je suis bien content de rentrer.

-Tu m'étonnes, tu sais, tu vas prendre le même portauloin que Ron. Il est en Bulgarie, lui.

-Oh c'est vrai ?

-Ouais.

-Vous le dîtes si je vous dérange, surtout, tranche la voix de Draco.

Hermione et Blaise s'arrêtèrent de discuter.

-Désolé, vieux, dit Blaise. Mais tu sais comment j'ai tendance à me transformer en vraie commère des fois.

Draco rit.

-Ouais je sais. Tu ferais mieux d'y retourner, pour ne pas être obligé de rester là-bas encore deux mois.

-T'as raison, à ce soir les gars.

Et la tête de Blaise disparut, laissant place à de chaudes flammes. Draco soupira et se tourna vers Hermione.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce ton. Enfin bref, t'as apporté la nourriture à Harry hier ?

Draco alla s'asseoir à son bureau et répondit :

-Ouais.

Hermione s'assit en face de lui :

-Et tu n'as aucune question à poser ?

Draco fuyait son regard, elle le voyait bien. Alors elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler :

-Est-ce qu'il est…muet ?

Hermione hocha la tête et dit :

-Ca lui a prit quelques jours après la bataille finale. Il s'est réveillé un matin et il n'a plus rien dit. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment muet, je pense qu'il faut juste quelque chose qui le pousse ou lui donne envie de parler.

Hermione se leva et dit :

-Je te laisse, j'ai encore du boulot. On se verra sûrement ce soir.

-Ouais, répondit Draco. A ce soir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco était arrivé une demi-heure à l'avance à la montagne sur laquelle devait arriver Blaise en portauloin. Il y avait sur place un vieux couple et une mère avec sa petite fille.

-Dis maman, il arrive quand papa ? répétait-elle sans cesse.

-Bientôt, mon cœur, bientôt.

Draco lui aussi s'impatientait. Il avait faim, froid et une tonne de boulot qui l'attendait au bureau. Il était en train de se dire qu'il allait vraiment finir par s'en aller quand on lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il se retourna, se trouvant nez à nez avec Hermione. Elle était radieuse, avec ses grands yeux scintillant et son petit nez et ses joues rosies.

-Boa tarde ! lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Gné ? fit Draco.

-Ca veut dire bonsoir en portugais !

Elle rit.

-Tu sais que tu es marrant avec ta tête rentrée dans les épaules et tes mains enfoncées dans tes poches ! Ca fait longtemps que tu attends ?

- Environ trois quarts d'heure, répondit Draco.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione et demanda, l'air de rien :

-Harry n'est pas là ?

Hermione regarda rapidement derrière elle et revint à Draco.

-Je l'ai sortit de sa sieste pour venir ici, alors il boude et prend tout son temps pour escalader la colline.

A peine avait-elle finit de parler que Harry apparaissait au sommet de la colline, l'air essoufflé et mécontent. Il chercha Hermione du regard, et se figea presque en voyant Draco. Puis, lentement, il s'avança et le salua avec un petit sourire. Draco le lui rendait lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix féminine :

-Portauloin en partance de Bulgarie, arrivée 16h.

Un tourbillon apparut et lorsqu'il se dissipa, plusieurs personnes étaient présentes au centre du sommet. La fillette lâcha la main de sa mère pour aller se jeter dans les bras de son père. Ron se précipita vers Hermione, lâcha ses sacs de voyages et la souleva de terre en la faisant tournoyer. Après quoi il la reposa par terre et l'embrassa fougueusement. Blaise s'avança plus calmement et entraîna Draco dans une étreinte fraternelle.

-C'est con, mais tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il.

-Ouais, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, dit Draco.

Ils se séparèrent, se tournant vers les trois autres. Ron avait enfin lâché Hermione qui regardait dans le vide avec un petit sourire. Harry tapa légèrement Ron qui le lui rendit. S'en suivit un nombre incalculable de coups de poings sur l'épaule, jusqu'à ce que Ron saute sur Harry et qu'il les fasse dévaler la pente de la colline.

Hermione soupira et Blaise la regarda les yeux écarquillés.

-Ils font ça souvent ?

Hermione lança un sort de locomotion aux sacs de Ron et commença à descendre.

-Tout le temps, répondit-elle.

Draco et Blaise se jetèrent un regard amusé et la suivirent dans la descente. Arrivés en bas, Ron était occupé à raconter un match de Quidditch à Harry. Celui-ci l'écoutait avec enthousiasme, un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage. Quand les trois autres les rejoignirent, il jeta un regard furtif vers Draco retourna à Ron.

-Bon, dit Hermione, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller.

-On fait quoi ce soir ? demanda Ron.

Hermione eut un sourire en coin et répondit :

-Pour ce qui est de Harry, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'ai un programme bien spécial pour nous deux.

Ron se tourna vers Harry.

-Désolé, vieux, elle sait trop bien comment s'y prendre. C'est pour ça que je l'ai demandé en mariage.

Blaise ricana.

-Alors tu veux te marier avec elle juste parce qu'elle sait que tu aimes le sexe et la bonne bouffe. Tu aurais pu te marier avec tout Poudlard dans ce cas.

-Non, il y a ça mais aussi parce qu'elle est torride comme fille.

Draco éclata de rire en voyant Hermione rougir.

-Rooon, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Quoi, ma chérie ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Si vous saviez tout ce qu'elle est capable de faire au lit ! Merlin, c'est une vrai…

-RON !

Hermione lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête :

-Espèce d'idiot.

Blaise et Draco étaient pris d'un fou rire alors que Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Ron sut aussitôt ce qu'il pensait.

-Eh oui, je sais. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir dormir cette nuit, on ne mettra pas le sort d'insonorisation.

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Hermione.

-Ben, pour l'embêter.

-Oui mais il pourra toujours en mettre un lui-même.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi.

Pardon ? Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Draco.

-Ben quoi, fit celui-ci. Je suppose qu'il a pas envie de vous entendre vous ébattre, ça lui rappellera que Weasley prend son pied et pas lui. Alors pour compenser, il pourrait se retrouver avec un mec, ce qui compenserait son envie de sexe ce soir là.

_Enfin, j'espère pas…hein ? Note pour moi-même : Eviter d'avoir ce genre de pensée ! Bordel de merde, keskimariv ? J'invite Potter ce soir, et j'espère qu'il va…quoi ? Il va quoi ? Putain, est ce que c'est ma conscience qui a censuré le reste ? Je pense trop. Note pour moi-même : arrêter de penser._

-Draco, tu te sens bien ?

Le dénommé penseur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il se rendit alors compte que les autres le regardaient étrangement.

-Pitié ne me dîtes pas que j'ai pensé tout haut.

-Non, fit Hermione, mais on aurait bien aimé, tu paraissais assez tourmenté par quelque chose.

Les yeux de Draco croisèrent ceux de Harry, et il put lire dans son regard :

Ou quelqu'un.

Il s'empourpra instantanément et se racla bruyamment la gorge en regardant par terre.

-Au fait, Hermione. J'ai déjeuné avec Viktor et il m'a donné un truc pour toi.

Pardon ? Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Ron.

-Quel Viktor.

Ron répondit en fouillant dans ses poches.

-Ben, Viktor Krum ! On en connaît combien qui habitent en Bulgarie ?

Harry écarquillait grand les yeux, Draco et Blaise se jetaient un regard intrigué, et Hermione était bouche bée.

-Tu as déjeuné avec lui ?

Ron eut un sourire en sortant un petit paquet de sa poche et dit :

-Ca te surprend toujours, on dirait.

Il tendit le petit paquet à Hermione et continua :

-Je crois que c'est un porte-bonheur ou alors un truc qui maximise les chances de tomber enceinte, ou je sais pas quoi.

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête, sûrement pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas un tour de son imagination, puis dit :

-Allez, viens. J'ai réservé pour vingt heures.

Blaise dit :

-Je pars aussi, j'ai un rapport à remettre à mon patron.

-Tu fais quoi, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Harry fit quelques pas, et se retrouva à côté de Draco. Hermione sourit :

-D'accord, on se voit demain.

Draco était-il lent à la détente ou tout simplement con ? Pourquoi restait-il figé sur place en regardant Harry comme un merlan frit ? Harry roula des yeux et lui attrapa le bras. Après quoi, ils transplanèrent.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent juste sous le porche de la villa de Draco. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et dit :

-Tu sais où j'habite ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire en coin en haussant les épaules. Draco lui jeta un regard suspicieux et passa devant lui pour ouvrir la porte. A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas dans le hall qu'un elfe de maison arriva en courrant.

-Bonsoir Mr Malfoy, dit-il. Permettez que je vous débarrasse de votre manteau. Oh et vous êtes avec un ami !

-Oui, dit Draco en enlevant son manteau et en le donnant à l'elfe. Je te présente Harry. Harry, voilà mon elfe de maison, Daisy.

L'elfe de maison lui fit alors une révérence et se redressa en disant :

-Donnez moi votre manteau, Mr Harry. Allez vous rester cette nuit, que je sache si je dois préparer la chambre d'ami.

Harry regarda Draco qui se racla la gorge :

-On verra ça plus tard, Daisy.

-Ah non! protesta l'elfe. Si monsieur Harry doit rester ce soir, la moindre des choses serait que son lit soit fait quand il ira se coucher!

-Bon eh bien fait le ton lit, dit Draco agacé. Si Harry doit rester ce soir, au moins ce sera déjà fait.

-Je vous ai fait un ragoût pour le dîner. Il faut que je rajoute un couvert pour monsieur Harry, et vous pourrez aller manger. En attendant, reposez-vous dans le salon, vos pantoufles y sont, maître Malfoy.

-Merci, Daisy.

L'elfe s'en alla en trottinant et Draco, mal à l'aise dit :

-Elle est adorable, n'est ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches parcourant du regard l'intérieur de la villa. Daisy revint bien vite. Sans dire mot, elle attrapa la main de Harry et l'entraîna vers la salle à manger. Arrivée là-bas, elle le fit s'asseoir dans une chaise, et commença à servir le ragoût. Draco arriva à sont tour dans la pièce :

-Daisy, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de prendre ton temps pour faire les choses. Tu vas terroriser Harry.

L'elfe entraîna Draco jusqu'à sa chaise, l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

-Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai toujours pas fini de recoudre votre robe de soirée et je voudrais bien le faire ce soir, avant de commencer ma lecture.

Et elle s'en alla de nouveau en trottinant.

Harry adressa un regard amusé à Draco. Celui-ci soupira.

-Oui, mon elfe de maison serait enchanté d'avoir une maîtresse telle que Granger. Daisy n'arrête pas de lire pendant son temps libre, c'est presque effrayant, et tous les week-ends, elle me fait le compte rendu de ce qu'elle a pu emmagasiner comme infos.

Il attrapa sa cuiller et dit :

-Mais je l'apprécie beaucoup. Elle fait les meilleurs ragoûts du monde. Mange-en, tu verras.

Harry goûta au ragoût, une expression de plaisir se dessina sur son visage. Draco sut alors qu'il partageait son avis. Ils dînèrent ensemble en silence et, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Draco proposa à Harry de passer au salon pour un thé et une partie d'échecs.

Il était 23h quand Harry gagna sa quatrième partie consécutive. Il s'amusait beaucoup, Draco faisait des grimaces de plus en plus drôles à chaque « échecs et mat ».

-Je n'ai plus envie de jouer, déclara Draco. Tu gagnes tout le temps, ce n'est pas marrant. Ou du moins pour moi.

Harry haussa les épaules et se leva. Draco suivit chacun de ses mouvements, ne voulant pas perdre une miette de ce garçon qui, il devait l'avouer, lui faisait un effet monstre. Harry fit le tour de l'immense salon, s'arrêtant devant un buffet qui devait avoir des siècles d'âge. Dessus étaient posées diverses photos encadrées, Harry en prit une dans ses mains. Elle représentait Draco souriant aux côtés d'une belle jeune fille blonde. Il ne remarqua pas que Draco s'était levé pour se placer juste derrière lui.

-Elle s'appelle Greta, c'est la princesse du monde des sorciers en Roumanie. Ils n'ont pas le même fonctionnement que nous, là-bas.

Harry frissonna. La voix suave de Draco résonnait à son oreille. Il se retourna, se retrouvant nez à nez avec lui. Draco parcouru son visage des yeux, comme s'il pouvait le caresser rien qu'avec son regard. Lentement, il lui prit la photo des mains, et se pencha. Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'avancer et coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Délicieux. Ce fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Draco. Les lèvres de Harry bougeaient sensuellement contre les siennes, ses doigts lui effleuraient la nuque. Draco eut alors une sensation de bien être extrême, chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Prenant les devants, ils posa ses mains sur les hanches de Harry et les colla aux siennes. Doucement, il traça avec sa langue le contour de ses lèvres. Harry, comprenant la demande, ouvrit la bouche et gémit en sentant la langue de Draco caresser la sienne. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser. Draco fit alors ce qu'il s'était promis d'arrêter de faire. Il pensa.

_Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? On s'embrasse, c'est cool, mais après il va se passer quoi ? Moi j'ai déjà été avec un gars à Poudlard, mais Harry, est ce qu'il a…cette tendance ?_

La main de Harry essayant de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture le sortit de ses pensées. Il n'y avait plus rien à penser. En dehors du fait que la chambre d'ami ne serait certainement pas nécessaire ce soir là.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione entra dans le bureau de Kingsley sans frapper.

-Je vous demande ma journée.

-Vous êtes la deuxième aujourd'hui, répondit aussitôt Kingsley.

Hermione remarqua alors Draco assis en face du bureau de ministre. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer !

Draco se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi.

-Non, Malfoy, tu ne fais jamais rien. Il y a deux jours, j'ai passé toute le nuit à travailler sur des dossiers que TU m'avais remis en retard, la journée d'après je l'ai passée à rédiger un rapport pour le département des créatures magiques et j'ai eu une nuit bien agitée hier soir.

-Ben quoi Granger ? Moi aussi j'ai eu une nuit épuisante !

-Tu parles, ricana Hermione. Te faire rétamer aux échecs par Harry, c'est clair que ça doit fatiguer.

Draco émit un grognement. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à Hermione et à son patron ce qui s'était vraiment passé cette nuit là. Soupirant, il se leva et dit :

-Très bien, donnez le congé à Granger.

Hermione sourit et sautilla en tapant des mains tandis que Draco lui tirait la langue. Il salua son patron et sortit du bureau.

-Attends Malfoy, le héla Hermione, je viens avec toi.

Elle le rattrapa et ils commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs, côte à côte.

-Je tenais à te remercier, pour ce que tu fais pour Harry. Il avait l'air aux anges quand il est rentré ce matin.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin. L'aveu d'Hermione ne faisait que le flatter sur ses performances.

-Néanmoins, continua-t-elle, je refuse qu'il souffre. Alors il faut que tu saches quelque chose.

Draco la regarda curieux.

-Il est homosexuel, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle scruta ensuite son visage, comme pour étudier sa réaction. Draco eut un autre sourire.

-Oh, ce n'est que ça !

-Ca ne te fait pas plus d'effet ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Du tout ! Pour tout te dire, je m'en doutais un peu.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Si tu savais comme je suis contente, moi j'ai eu plutôt du mal à y croire quand je l'ai su.

-Comment tu l'as appris ? demanda Draco.

-Quand j'ai vu la main de son petit ami dans son pantalon alors qu'ils s'embrassaient fougueusement sur mon sofa.

Draco sourcilla.

-Son petit ami ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Oui, il s'appelle Mark, c'est un garçon charmant.

Draco se mordit la lèvre.

-Et…ils sont encore ensemble ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu d'ailleurs, il demandait à Harry de vivre avec lui. Mais il ne lui a toujours pas répondu.

Une voix féminine retentit dans les airs.

-Miss Hermione Granger est demandée au département des créatures magiques.

-Je dois y aller, soupira-t-elle. On se voit plus tard.

Et elle s'en alla, laissa derrière elle un Draco incrédule.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La porte d'entrée était martelée de coups. Harry sortit en vitesse de sa chambre et s'y précipita. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Draco, debout sur le perron. Avec un sourire, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et tenta de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Malheureusement pour lui, Draco gardait ses mains dans ses poches et détourna la tête.

-Tu devrais réserver ce genre d'accueil à Mark, cingla-t-il.

Harry se figea un moment, puis se détacha de Draco et se poussa pour le laisser entrer. Ce dernier passa devant lui, et une fois que Harry eut fermé la porte, il explosa :

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Un soir tu couches avec moi et le lendemain, j'apprends que tu es casé !

Harry croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs en fronçant les sourcils. Draco continua :

-J'ai bien compris maintenant que je n'avais été qu'un coup, mais ça ne se fait pas de jouer avec les gens comme ça Potter. Tu as sûrement dû te dire : « Tiens, et si je m'amusais avec cet imbécile de serpentard qui n'a même pas été foutu de choisir un camp ! ». Avoir vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres ne te donne pas tous les droits. T'es qu'un petit con, merdeux et imbu de sa personne qui se croit trop bien pour adresser la parole aux autres. Rien que de penser que j'ai pu te toucher, t'embrasser, te désirer, me dégoûte.

Harry tourna alors son regard vers Draco. Ce dernier sut alors qu'il l'avait blessé. Qu'importe, il était en colère et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Alors le temps que la raison de cette fureur lui vienne, il ferait mal à Harry, comme lui avait eut mal. Et ce quoi qu'il en résulte. Il ouvrait la bouche pour un nouvel assaut verbal, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-Chéri, tu es là ? demanda une voix suave, une voix d'homme.

Draco sut immédiatement qui c'était. Il apparut dans son champ de vision. Il était grand, avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux vert clair. Des yeux s'accordant parfaitement avec ceux de Harry. Quand il aperçut Draco, il dit :

-Tiens, tu as de la visite ?

Il s'approcha et tendit sa main.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Mark.

Draco baissa les yeux vers sa main et eut un rictus méprisant. Les mains toujours enfoncées dans les poches, il s'en alla sans dire au revoir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dark était au service des Malfoy depuis trois générations. C'était un grand hibou noir, impérieux et fidèle. Il avait tout supporté pour ramener à ses serviteurs leur courrier. Le froid, la chaleur, la pluie, la grêle. Tout. Et pourtant, ce matin, ce fut la première fois pour lui (et pour la race volatile cela va de soi) qu'il lui vint à l'idée de se suicider. En effet, il ne pouvait plus supporter de rapporter les beuglantes envoyées par Blaise à son maître. Et la raison de cette déprime se trouvait à l'intérieur des dîtes beuglantes. Chacune d'entre elles enfermait un poème tout spécialement écrit pour Draco par Blaise. C'est donc avec mécontentement que le hibou se posa sur la fenêtre de la chambre de son maître, laissant tomber de son bec l'enveloppe de couleur rouge. Comme Draco ne bronchait pas, évidemment, elle explosa :

_Draco ça fait quatre semaines_

_Qui midi passe avant que tu ne te baignes_

_Alors si, mon vieux, tu tiens à ta vie_

_Faudra bouger ton cul de ce lit !_

_T'es devenu un vrai légume_

_Allez, viens, on va s'acheter des plumes_

_Je sais, c'est trop minable comme rime_

_Mais après tout ce n'est pas un crime._

_Toujours est-il qu'il faut que t'ailles bosser_

_Et tes dents, n'oublie pas de les brosser_

_Rendez-vous au parc à 16 heures_

_Gare à tes fesses si tu n'es pas à l'heure._

Draco poussa un grognement du fond de son lit. Blaise était un emmerdeur. Et il faisait très bien son travail. En s'étirant paresseusement, il s'extirpa de son lit et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Il n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine. Son reflet dans le miroir était bien malheureux à voir. Soupirant, il retira son caleçon et prit sa serviette de bains à la couleur de Serpentard. Du vert. Exactement comme ses yeux. Draco se précipita sous la douche et ouvrit le jet d'eau froid au dessus de sa tête. Il avait tenu environ trois minutes sans penser à lui. Un nouveau de record, jamais ça n'avait été aussi long. Peut-être était ce une étape vers la guérison. Un bruit qui retentit dans son salon le fit sursauter. Ce ne pouvait être Daisy, elle était en congé aujourd'hui. Draco ferma le robinet d'eau et, la serviette autour des hanches, sortit de la douche, se dirigeant vers le salon. Là, il trouva Blaise étendu à plat ventre par terre, grommelant des injures de son inventions.

-Je croyais qu'on se voyait cet après-midi, dit Draco. Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que tu fais étalé dans mon salon ?

Blaise lui lança un regard tueur en se relevant et grogna.

-Je me suis pris les pieds dans ton putain de tapis en peau de bête.

-Eh ne l'appelle pas comme ça, s'indigna Draco. Il m'a coûté une fortune.

-Justement, j'arrive pas à croire que t'aies dépensé tant d'argent pour ce truc.

-J'en avais plein, d'argent ! Il fallait bien que je l'investisse dans quelques choses.

-Et pourquoi pas dans les caramels ? suggéra Blaise.

Draco roula de yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je suis venu voir si ma dernière beuglante avait marché, contrairement aux cinquante six autres. C'est le cas apparemment, t'as l'air d'avoir pris une douche.

-Nan, sérieux, répliqua Draco sarcastiquement.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'aime pas du tout ce ton, jeune homme.

-Passons, soupira Draco. Tu m'attends, je m'habille.

-Je ne partirai pas de cette maison sans toi, répondit Blaise.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il s'assit confortablement sur le fauteuil en cuir placé juste devant la cheminée. Le fauteuil sur lequel s'était assis Harry. Draco secoua la tête et alla s'habiller. Lorsqu'il revint, blaise était toujours assis au même endroit, regardant par la fenêtre le temps pluvieux.

-Je suis prêt, annonça Draco.

Blaise se leva immédiatement.

-Très bien, allons-y.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans leurs manteaux et, sans se consulter, transplanèrent. Ils avaient l'habitude d'aller dans un pub d'un quartier sorcier de Londres les jours où il pleuvait. Arrivés devant, ils y entrèrent sans tarder pour éviter de se faire mouiller. Blaise se dirigea vers le bar.

- Deux whiskies purs feu, s'il vous plaît.

Puis il alla rejoindre Draco à la table où celui-ci s'était installé.

-Alors, dit-il, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Draco rentra la tête dans les épaules en faisant une moue de petit garçon.

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai pas le moral, c'est tout.

-Je vois, dit Blaise. C'est une histoire de cœur ?

Draco, le regard baissé, acquiesça de la tête. Une serveuse leur apporta leur boisson, non sans jeter un regard aguicheur à Blaise qui le lui rendit. Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et son meilleur ami reporta aussitôt son attention à lui.

-Ecoute Draco, des mecs, t'en trouvera plein d'autres.

-Je veux pas d'autres mecs, marmonna Draco. Je veux lui.

-Avant qu'on aille plus loin, je pourrais savoir c'est qui, « lui » ?

Draco but son whisky pur feu d'une traite et reposa son verre brutalement.

-Non, répondit-il. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Il détourna son regard, préférant le poser sur autre chose que Blaise. Il tomba alors vers un couple de garçons. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser ensemble, ne faisant pas attention aux regards désapprobateurs de certains clients. Draco fit une grimace en les voyant s'embrasser. Pas que ça le dégoûtait, mais il ne cessait de penser à _lui_, et ces deux là n'arrangeaient rien. L'un des deux mecs rompit le baiser et, avec un dernier regard pour son amant, se leva. En sortant du café, il passa devant la table de Blaise et Draco, celui-ci fit alors un bond.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Blaise, en le voyant debout.

Draco ne répondit pas et sortit à son tour. Il n'eut aucun mal à rattraper le gars en question.

-Hé toi ! appela-t-il.

Le garçon se retourna et regarda Draco avec étonnement.

-Oui ?

Draco hésita un moment, puis demanda :

-Tu serais pas…Mark, par hasard ?

Le garçon sembla d'autant plus surpris, puis après un moment, sembla illuminer :

-Ouais, et toi tu es ce gars que j'ai vu chez Harry et Hermione l'autre soir.

Draco faillit étouffer. C'était bien lui !

-Mais, dit-il, tu sors avec Harry, non ?

Mark eut un sourire.

-C'est exact.

-Mais je viens de te voir embrasser ce mec là, dans le café, reprit Draco.

-En effet, répondit Mark.

Draco prit une longue respiration, tentant de ne pas s'énerver.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Mark eut un sourire en coin et dit :

-Ben c'est simple, j'adore Harry, mais il commence à devenir vraiment ennuyeux à ne pas parler. S'il n'avait pas un si beau cul, crois-moi, y a longtemps que je l'aurais largué. Alors, de temps en temps, je vois d'autres mecs, histoire d'entendre des gémissements et des cris de plaisir lorsque je baise. Mais bon, tu sais ce que c'est.

Draco fut surpris de voir qu'il s'était calmé. Sa respiration s'était régularisée, et il ne sentait plus son cœur battre aussi vite qu'auparavant. Mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ressentait l'envie de lever le poing et de l'abattre sur la jolie figure de cet enfoiré. C'était plus fort que lui. Alors il ne se priva pas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry rentra dans son appartement en poussant un long soupir. Il avait eu une longue journée.

Avec son pied, il poussa la porte mais ne l'entendit pas claquer. Il se retourna et se retrouva en face de Draco.

-Salut, dit celui-ci.

Harry lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers le salon. Draco, lui, resta sur place.

-Je passais par là, en rentrant chez moi, et je me suis dit que ce serait bien de venir te dire bonjour.

Il marcha à son tour vers le salon. Harry était assis sur le sofa et avait les yeux fixés sur la télévision qu'il venait d'allumer.

-Ecoute, Harry, dit Draco, je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit, l'autre soir. Tu comprends, j'étais furieux de voir que le fait que tu aies un petit copain me rende si jaloux.

Harry eut un rictus, tout à fait digne d'un serpentard. Il sortit de sa poche un papier plié en quatre et le lança à Draco. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et lut. C'était un papier qui attestait l'heure et la date à laquelle un certain Mark Holloway avait été admis dans un hôpital moldu, pour un nez cassé. Draco ricana.

-Pourquoi cet imbécile n'est-il pas allé à Ste Mangouste ?

Harry lui jeta un regard interloqué, Draco comprit immédiatement.

-Oh, c'était sûrement trop loin, c'est vrai qu'on était en plein cœur de la capitale.

Harry détourna son regard, reportant son attention sur la télévision, ce qui agaça fortement Draco.

-Ecoute, dit celui-ci, ce n'est pas ma faute si cet enfoiré ne connaît pas la valeur de ce qu'il a.

Harry l'ignora royalement. Draco haussa le ton de la voix :

-Il te trompait, ce mec est un imbécile finit.

A ce moment, Harry daigna lui adresser un regard. C'était un regard méprisant, plein de haine. Comme ceux qu'il avait pour lui à l'époque de Poudlard. Alors là, Draco explosa :

-Je te dis la vérité. Je l'ai vu embrasser un autre mec ! Pour lui tu n'étais qu'une passade, qu'un trou où il pouvait se vider les couilles ! Tu me reproches de l'avoir frappé, de t'avoir défendu. Très bien, je ne le referais plus. Mais sache que je ne supporte pas qu'on te traite de cette façon, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Depuis cette soirée qu'on a passé ensemble, je pense constamment à toi, je rêve de toi et ça me fait profondément chier. Je ne suis pas censé t'aimer, je ne suis même pas censé t'apprécier. Et pourtant c'est le cas, et quoique je fasse, je sais que ce sera toujours pareil. Tu me hantes Harry, je n'ai pas supporté l'idée que tu puisses être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et lui, il était là, fricotant avec d'autres mecs, sans même se rendre compte que ce qu'il possédait était d'une valeur inestimable. Et il en parlait, comme si de rien n'était, alors que moi, j'aurais donné toute ma richesse, tous mes titres pour être à sa place, pour…pour que tu m'aimes…juste un peu.

Pendant sa tirade, Harry n'avait pas détourné le regard. Il continuait de fixer Draco, mais avec un air différent. Il avait l'air presque ému, mais il gardait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Draco ne pouvait plus supporter la tension qui régnait dans cette pièce.

-Merde Harry, reste pas comme ça…je ne sais pas, moi, dis quelque chose.

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il ait eu le temps de les retenir. Il ferma les yeux, avec une expression de douleur sur le visage. C'était évident, Harry n'aurait jamais les mêmes sentiments pour lui que lui-même éprouvait à son égard. Il resterais le mangemort repentit, celui que personne n'apprécie, et que tout le monde méprise derrière son dos.

-Je t'aime.

Draco rouvrit instantanément les yeux. Harry s'était levé, et se tenait maintenant face à lui.

-Quoi ? fit Draco.

Harry s'approcha de lui, lui prit le cou et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, Draco.

Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Il se demandait si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Mais lorsque Harry l'enlaça, il décida qu'il s'en fichait et l'étreignit à son tour. Il se sentait heureux, il se sentait aimé, et ce pour la première fois depuis des années.

**FIN**

Voilà un petit one-shot pour vous. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé parce que moi, il m'a cassé la tête. Je ne sais pas quand mon Aviatrice préférée (Nessa) postera cette fic, mais je vous dis d'ores et déjà que je reviens bientôt avec un autre OS. Son nom :_ Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de toi…encore. _Il n'y aura pas de couple phare, mais je peux vous dire qu'on sera en présence d'un HP/DM. Pour ceux qui lisent _Le Nouveau Botticelli_, (s'il y en a encore !) je suis désolée de vous dire que j'abandonne cette fic un instant, mais c'est pour mieux la reprendre ! Je vais retravailler les chapitres, l'histoire, et dans environ trois mois, je vous posterai un chef d'œuvre ! Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, je fais de gros bisous aux lecteurs !

Ciao !

Milikiki, Seconde Aviatrice…

Allusion à Queer as Folk, pour ceux qui connaissent !

Allusion à Newport beach.

Allusion à Fullmetal Alchemist.


End file.
